Butterflies
by Calypso Rose
Summary: Ah, all the pretty vampires out there! But what if everyone fell in love with... everyone? Oh dear... This is a series of one-shots dedicated to some of my favorite pairings. Requests open! Yaoi and Yuri. Slight lime. R&R. Please read & enjoy!
1. AidouxYuuki

**Butterflies**

**Chapter One: AidouxYuuki**

**Sensuality**

Oh dear, I adore this pairing ^____^ I _had_ to do this one first =D Well, read on, and enjoy!!!

* * *

She was his.

She was his, had always been his, would always be his. It was destiny, from the moment his sparkling sapphire eyes fell upon her chocolate-russet ones.

After all, she was the fair maiden, and he was Prince Charming. It worked. It had to work.

He loved her. He loved the way her dark coffee hair glimmered in the dying sun, the way she would laugh and tussle his hair, the way she cuddled up to his side after a good night.

He felt her. He sensed her with all his senses.

He loved the sight of her face, always bright and determined, always tugging at her prefect armband, and smiling and waving cheerfully when she saw him crossing the gates. He loved watching her from afar, admiring the way her hair flowed in the wind, noticing the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when he called her name. He was always watching her, watching over her, always protecting her.

He loved the smell of her aura, always crisp yet mellow, like the seeds of vanilla or the petals of freesia. She smelled of a million things, and he loved to hold her and bury his face in her hair, or delicately brush his nose against her neck, and savor the sweet scent of her fresh blood.

He loved the sound of her voice, always affectionate and sweet, sometimes soft and smooth, sometimes clear and authoritative. He loved hearing her call his name every day at twilight, over the chirping din of the other girls. He loved the ringing chime of her sweet, melodic laugh, even if it was aimed at him. It would always compel him to laugh along, and laugh along he did.

He loved the touch of her body, always pure and soft, like fine porcelain. To him it felt like brushing his hand over the tips of lavender flowers and tall grass, and he would always hold her close to his body, gently stroking the silky sheen of her hair and running his long fingers over her bare skin. He loved the way she would snuggle up to his side and press her body against his, and he loved the way she would bury her face in his chest. He loved the chaste lustre of her skin as it yielded and broke, submitting to his fangs.

But perhaps, most of all; he loved the taste of her blood.

It was always so warm and sweet, and just a drop was enough to drive him over the edge and into ecstasy. He was addicted to it; he craved it, he needed it. His mind always wandered to that fated night when he had first tasted her precious blood. Oh, how it had pleasured him! The hot rush into his mouth, the sickeningly sugary tang, everything about it was just so wonderful. Her blood was different than anything he had ever tasted before. It didn't have that coppery, metallic aftertaste; instead, it flowed smoothly over his tongue and down his throat.

Oh, her blood!

He could not help it. He lusted for it.

Her blood was the bond between them. It was that simple. It was their covenant, and he knew that it would remain forever unbroken.

Twilight fell, and as he emerged from behind the gates he saw her, as he did every day, smiling, shouting, tugging at her prefect armband. He shouted her name a waved, and she laughed and waved back. The mere sight of this seemed to drown his senses in warmth and affection. Yes. It was a perfect dream.

**Chapter One: End**

* * *

Hey there everyone! Hope you enjoyed- this is the first in a series of one-shots describing all the possible romances in Vampire Knight. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** I would really appreciate it =D Also, if there's a pairing you want me to do, requests are OPEN ^_____^ Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed!!!

~Gabrielle (Springroll^^)

* * *


	2. ShikixIchijou

**Butterflies**

**Chapter Two: ShikixIchijou**

**Passion**

My VERY FAVORITE PAIRING!!! Please enjoy ^____^

**

* * *

**

Dark mauve hair, splayed about his head like a spiked, violet crown. Deep, liquid ash turquoise eyes, the color of cloudy storm skies. Pale skin and a slender yet muscled form, twisted into an easy, graceful stance. Proud, young, unenthusiastic, keeping himself well under control. Shiki Senri.

Golden-brown hair, sleek and silky, falling down to his shoulders. Eyes the color of jade-green emeralds, radiating power, wisdom and calm. Lithe, powerful limbs complementing a steely, muscled body. Cheerful and positive, yet strong and mature. Ichijou Takuma.

The younger boy stood inches apart from his lover, staring out the window, his amethyst hair balancing messily on his head. The blonde vampire was lying down on his bed, reading, singing softly to himself.

It was daybreak. There was no one around.

Shiki drew back the curtains and turned to the older vampire, who was still buried in his book. "Well, Ichijou…"

The golden-haired boy looked up lazily. "Hmm?"

Shiki sat down next to him, his grey-blue eyes sparkling with playful desire. "Aww, Ichi-san, don't ignore me like that, you know how _I_ _hate_ not getting enough attention…" His voice trailed off as he edged closer to Ichijou.

The blonde boy laughed softly and put down the volume. "Yeah, Shiki?" The mauve-haired vampire had undressed until he had on only a pair of baggy black pants, his usual sleeping garb. Ichijou's emerald eyes ran down his lover's body slowly, admiring his perfectly sculpted chest, a map of dips and curves, broken by two small, rosy nipples.

Without warning, Shiki leaned forward and captured Ichijou's mouth in his. He felt the blonde boy stiffen momentarily, then relax and return the kiss. "Mmm, Ichijou…" Shiki whispered huskily, a seductive hiss detectable in his voice. Ichijou laughed softly and responded by lightly flicking his tongue against his lover's lips.

As soon as Shiki parted his mouth, he felt a warm, wet tongue invading his throat. Moaning softly, he wrapped his tongue around Ichijou's and sucked gently. Ichijou pulled himself free and chuckled affectionately. "Ahh, Shiki… you taste… so good…"

Suddenly Shiki felt a sharp, stinging pain in his flesh, and he felt the hot, sticky wetness of his blood trickling down his lips. "Ahh, so fresh and sweet…" whispered Ichijou, a small pink tongue reaching out to lap at his blood. Shiki tilted his head upwards to give his lover better access.

"Haa… Ichijou." The bare-chested vampire leaned down until he was on top of Ichijou, the warmth of their bodies pushing him into overdrive. "Ichijou… I want you… I need you…" His voice had become soft and panting, and as his lips found Ichijou's once again, it eased into a pleasured moan.

Ichijou's sweat-drenched body under his seemed to drive a wild fire up his spine. Passion drove through their bodies and numbed their minds as their lips crashed against each other's, and then and there, Shiki knew that Ichijou was _his. _He wanted him, he craved for his taste, his blood, anything!

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled his neck and licked it steadily, making Ichijou moan at the tingling sensation. "Ichijou…" Shiki's voice edged into a hiss as his sharp, white fangs sunk into his lover's neck.

"Ahh, haa, haa… Sh-Shiki…" Ichijou's panting gasp only seemed to drive the mauve-haired vampire deeper. His fangs sucked hungrily at the warm, sweet crimson liquid, and savoring it fully, he let it run over his tongue and down his throat.

Shiki loved the taste of him, the taste of his blood, more than anything. It reminded him of just how close they had become, to let each other drink from their necks. It was strange, at least at first. Upon anyone else Shiki would be all but passionate; however, the golden-haired vampire with jade green eyes was just plain _irresistible_. To Shiki, the taste, the scent, the way that his lover's hot blood filled his senses was more pleasure than he could ever imagine. Likewise, to Ichijou, the sound of his blood being sucked in by his lover was ecstasy. Pure ecstasy.

With a start, Ichijou realized that Shiki had fallen asleep, his fangs still buried deep in his lover's neck. Smiling softly to himself, he removed his lover's crimson-stained teeth from his throat, and laid him down gently beside him. He kissed the young boy goodnight on his lips before cuddling up to his side and falling asleep himself.

Morning would find them a newly-sparked romance. That was passion. And betwixt them both, Shiki and Ichijou, there was _plenty_ of passion.

**Chapter Two: End**

* * *

Awwwwwwww ^0^ I love this... **Please review!!!** Thanks for reading!!! And... **Requests are still open**!!! Let me know if there's any pairing you want me to do. That's all ^-^ Thanks, and I'll see you soon!!!

~Gabrielle (Springroll^^)


End file.
